


Foundlings

by Werecakes



Series: Incubus Fae [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fae Bilbo, Incubus Fíli, Incubus Kíli, Incubus Thorin, M/M, Multi, Supernatural - Freeform, The hobbit AU: incub/fae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werecakes/pseuds/Werecakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thealmightyabbi wanted to know how they all met. So this is how they met. I'll write another one showing how Bilbo had to get used to them and their habits.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Foundlings

**Author's Note:**

> thealmightyabbi wanted to know how they all met. So this is how they met. I'll write another one showing how Bilbo had to get used to them and their habits.

Thorin pulled his nephews close to his body. They haven’t eaten in so long, their bodies starting to waste away under the smoldering hot sun. Once again they had been banned from another house, another meal. Humans once forgot about their existence and life had been good, now they were wising up once more as their threads of their religions unfurled, releasing their hold of ignorance. He was lucky that mephesto were not like normal incubus or they would have ceased already. He’s managed to feed his nephews meat of homeless people, crack addicts and whores. Thing that the human society would not think twice to look for. But it wasn’t enough. The meat was sickly and always left strange effects to all of them after consumption. It was even taking its toll on Thorin, so much older than them and so much stronger. He shared his breathe with Fili and Kili, showing how much he cared for them, sharing his own life force so they could continue on just for one more day.

He dipped his head and slipped his tongue along Fili’s neck, giving a soft nip before pulling Kili to him and doing the same.

“Where are you going?” Fili asked pulling his little brother into his arms. They were used to Thorin doing that before he would leave. A tender touch to remember him by if he did not come back.

“You need to eat my urkhasith kurdel.” He kissed them both, taking his time to delve his tongue deep into their mouths, sharing just a bit more of his energy to take the edge off of their hunger. He pulled back, lips wet and lust in his eyes. “I shall be back soon.”

Thorin left them, clutching together in the shadows of a building in attempts to keep the sun from cooking their delicate bodies. The sun hurt a bit, it always had, but that was something all the creatures of the dark had to adapt to. He made sure to take a long way around as to confuse anything that may be interested in following him back to his helpless nephews. Then he lost himself in crowds of people that milled about for the day. He needed to find something healthy for a change. Something that the little ones could engadge in and feed properly off of. 

Business man, no, he smelled of sickness.

Young lady in short shorts, no, she was surrounded by friends.

Fat people, not enough meat to feed his children, though some times they were rich in flavor and could make for a good treat. Perhaps later. 

Small children, not enough life force established yet, hardly any taste and could never satisfy the carnal needs of a mephesto. 

Then one caught his eye. Beautiful little emo couple, the delicious aroma of sorrow seeping out of them and mixing together where they held hands. Looked healthy, smell of fresh cuts. Perfect. 

“Excuse me.” He approached them. His blue eyes focusing on theirs. He talked, each word coming out slipped a bit of enticement in them slowly. He pulled them along with every little thing he said. He got them to buy him coffee, encouraged them to purchase clothing for him and his nephews. Every little thing they did he would kiss their cheeks, sipping on their life and digging his hooks in more and more. By the time he got back to his nephews the couple were hanging to his sides and begging for him to take them on the streets.

When he brought them back he pressed the girl into Kili’s hands and the boy to Fili. Fili was a bit more vicious when it came to eating and he didn’t want screaming just yet. He helped the couple undress, enjoying touching the smooth bodies and taking licks and harsh kisses where he could. He squeezed breasts until they were bruised, clawed sides and twisted nipples while his nephews satisfied what they needed so badly and fed and fed and fed. He didn’t realise there were screams until they had stopped and Fili and Kili, coated in red purred with full bellies and cuddled up to Thorin, whom they stroked and kissed until Thorin came with a pleased groan.

He watched them kiss each other playfully pulling them up to his sides. “Such good boys.”

A few days passed and they ate everything they could, they changed into their new clothes and left behind the mess of bone and spoiling fats. Kili kept a finger bone to new on like gum that he would slip into his brother’s mouth every now and again to share. He had to admit the girl did taste sweet like brown sugar cured ham. He hadn’t had it before but he’s smelled it, and she tasted what he had smelled.

Eventually they were starving again, having had to move to another town after police found the bodies. Apparently the couple were children of a police officer and some official accountant for the mayor’s office. Thorin cursed himself for taking that risk. Now here he was, trying desperately to keep the sun for beating down on them. His coat held up high over his head as Fili and Kili clung to his sides. This particular summer was hell. Even he couldn’t stand having that wretched sun touching him, it hurt like bee stings and only got worse the more he was exposed to it. He could only guess what it was doing to his nephews who yell and scream every time it touches them.

They were almost to the next town when they had to stop under a large tree and curl together in the shade. 

“I don’t feel good uncle.” Kili rested his head on Thorin’s shoulder, looking more than just sick. Fili groaned in agreement.

Oh his little ones. This was terrible, horrible. If they didn’t eat soon... if this horrible sun didn’t go down... Thorin clutched them to him. A silent plea on his lips that they would pull through, that something would come their way and sun be damned he would grab that hitch hiker or whatever and force them to his nephews’ lips.

“Oh my.” A soft sound. Did he actually hear it. “Oh my, oh my. You don’t look well at all.”

Extra shade passed over them. Looking up they saw a little hobbit. “What are mephesto doing out in the open like this? Oh dear.”

Thorin snapped his hand out, grabbed a handful of the Hobbit’s shirt and yanked him down, crashing their lips together. He roughly pushed the hobbit into his lap, holding the fae still while Fili and Kili started to lick and paw at him. Hungry and hurt. But instead of squirming and trying to pull away the Hobbit let them eat. Let them touch him and bite him. He would hiss but put up no fight when they drew blood. It was only when they nearly bit a chunk out of him that he barked out. “Now that is not necessary! I will feed you but please restrain yourselves.”

All three paused. He... he was willing? They never had a willing victim before, they always had to use their abilities to seduce their food...

“I can see you are all very hungry. Lets go inside my home and I can properly feed you.” The hobbit got up and picked up his discarded umbrella. He held it over them and smiled, actually smiled, his clothes nearly ripped off and bite marks all over. “Well, get up, don’t just look at me.”

The did as he said, getting up and followed him, the umbrella and Thorin’s coat providing much needed shade. Not far was a hill and it took a moment for them to blink and push through the fae magic that kept the home concealed from sight. Much greener than the surrounding field. 

The hobbit opened up his door and they quickly went in, all giving a sound of gratitude for the cool air.

“Now then, my name is Bilbo Baggins. What are yours?” Bilbo asked putting his umbrella away.

“I’m Fili, this is my brother Kili, and our uncle Thorin.” Fili shifted a little, looking skitterish. “W-um..” he scratched his beard. This was a peculiar situation even Thorin was at a loss for words.

“Well it’s very nice to meet you all. Come now, into the kitchen all of you.” He ushered them farther into the home and into a kitchen that looked like it was straight out of a cottage. He set about the home humming to himself as he started to prepare a meal. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Kili asked, slumping in his seat at the table. 

“He’s a hobbit.” Thorin answered. “I heard stories of them but...”

“What have you heard?” Fili leaned into his uncle, hand slipping over the man’s thigh instinctively. 

“They are an odd type of fairyfolk that are more closely related to brownies and domovoi, but instead of taking care of a human’s home they seek the solitude of their own home.” Thorin slipped a hand down Fili’s shirt playing with a nipple. “They have been rumored to be the most trusting creatures and hospitable.”

“I like him, he tastes good.” Kili mumbled, toeing off a shoe. He stretched his leg under the table and slid the arche of his foot again’s Fili’s groin.

“It’s most likely because we haven’t eaten in awhile.” Thorin said with a hitch in his breath when Fili pressed his palm in the right spot.

Bilbo came to the table soon enough and set down plates and platters of food. Grilled and battered sea foods, rare steaks, cured pork chops, grilled vegetables of all sorts, a large bowl of spiced rice with a cake and pie to follow the main meal.

“That... is a lot.” Kili’s eyes opened wide as he sat up in his chair. “How did you cook it all?”

“Most of it just needed to be reheated.” Bilbo admitted. “I apologize for that, tomorrow I’ll cook you something better. I’m... not sure what mephesto eat though.”

“What do you mean? You know what we are by the look of us.” Thorin slapped Kili’s hand when the boy reached out to grab some fried shrimp. He was still a bit wary of this fellow, but grateful to be out of that cursed sun.

“Oh yes, I’ve had mephesto friends come to visit time to time. But it’s been almost nine hundred years since our last visit and never once did they want to stay for a meal. I had been told once that you feed off of life, which I have to admit was an interesting feeling to encounter just outside my door.”

“Well,” Kili was the one who decided to break the ice, mostly because he really liked the look of this creature. He adored the fresh smell, vacant of taint and most of all the taste he left in Kili’s mouth after just a little feeding was spectacular. He was feeling better already. “We typically eat long pig. We can eat other things but humans have what we need, so they’re the main staple of our diet.”

“So it’s not like spiriting away?”

The looks he got from the others peeked his curiosity. He would address it later. He waved his hands. “Never mind my dears, just eat what you can and we’ll see what we can do on the morrow.”

Eat they did, almost nothing was left after an hour. Fili and Kili were falling asleep over how stuffed they were and Bilbo had to help Thorin tuck them into bed. 

“How old are they?” Bilbo asked softly watching the two twine together like a perfect braid.

“Barely a few hundred years old.” Thorin admitted.

Bilbo folded his arms and jutted out his hip as he sighed heavily. “Barely babes in the world. What are they doing out from under their mother’s wings?”

“She died. Exorcism.”

“I’m sorry to hear that... They know little though.” Bilbo looked to Thorin and smiled warmly. “How old are you?”

Thorin raised a brow and stepped to the hobbit. Something about that smile... “Not too old, a little before the Greeks. You?”

“Younger than you.” Bilbo teased stepping back when Thorin’s hand came to his hip. “I came to this world when Rome took over Britain. Terrible business that, absolutely dreadful.”

“Bilbo.” Thorin came closer to the hobbit. “I need to feed.”

“Hungry again?” Bilbo turned and started to head for the kitchen. “There may be more if-” His wrist was grabbed and he was yanked back to Thorin’s chest. The incubus leaned over Bilbo pressing their hips together, the demon already hardened in his trousers.

“Mephesto need more than just physical nourishment.” He murmured. “We need sex and we need life energy.” He puffed his breath over Bilbo’s ear, tongue flicking out. Bilbo shivered against him and it felt so. damn. good.

He kissed Bilbo, hungry and gruff, as he always kissed others. Bilbo managed to squirm away, out of his touch and he felt a loss. What was it about this hobbit that attacked him so greatly and so quickly?

“Thorin,” Bilbo looked appalled. And Thorin pounced on him. Pinned him down to the floor and kissed him over and over again, each time fluctuating between harsh passion and soft tender lust. He wanted to eat Bilbo, wanted to drink him fully. He was fresh water to his parched soul and he couldn’t figure out why. It infuriated him, intoxicated him. And when the hobbit shifted his legs allowing Thorin between them he felt his heart do something it had never done. Skip a beat.

He couldn’t stand it any more. He ripped off their clothing, careless as to where the cloth was tossed and if it was torn. He gave a gracous amouth a spit to his palm and coated himself before roughly pushing into the hobbit who screamed and grabbed onto him as pain flaired through his deliriously beautiful body. Thorin believed he would have just gone straight into movement but he waited. Held the hobbit close and kissed his neck and shoulders ever so gently. He teased the other’s cock and whispered enduring words that he had only used on his nephews until the hobbit was nothing but willing for him to move. The dry movement was not pleasurable, not when the hobbit whimpered in pain. He pulled out and got up off of the floor, picked up Bilbo under an arm like a sack of potatoes and went into the kitchen. 

“Oil.” He said.

“T-the second cupboard to the left.” Bilbo managed to croak out, dizzy as all sin and at a loss as to fight off Thorin. 

Thorin deposited Bilbo on the kitchen table, grabbed the oil, and picked Bilbo right up once more. He went back to the bedroom where Fili and Kili were happily asleep and tossed Bilbo on the bed barely missing the two. He flipped Bilbo onto his hands and knees, pulling him back to the edge of the bed. He took the oil, slicking his fingers and throbbing erection. This time he stretched the hobbit properly before sliding in. He groaned deeply when the hobbit let out a mewl of pleasure. That was definitely want he wanted. 

He bucked fast and quick eliciting such amazing sounds from the hobbit, laying kisses up his back. His hands stroking fine skin and a leaking cock as he began to feed on that warm energy from the fae.

“That’s not very fair uncle.” Fili’s voice traveled over the sounds of a mewling hobbit.

Thorin gave Bilbo a long, slow slide of his hips as he leaned over the hobbit in a dominant move earning a pure cry of pleasure. Oh so the hobbit liked it slow huh?

“Get rid of your clothes.” Thorin said softly, pushing Bilbo’s shoulders to the mattress and leaned back displaying how beautiful this act really was to him.

Fili playfully pushed at a sleeping Kili waking him up. The brunette had to wipe some sleep from his eyes before he saw what his uncle was doing and quite happily joined his brother in removing their clothing and crawling over.

Bilbo felt his cock twitch at the sight of the two. Prowling like two majestic cats and he was positive they would eat him alive. He was pulled up by his shoulders forced to watch the two as they touched each other. Kissed, licked, and bit. 

“Would you like a cock in your mouth?” Thorin growled into Bilbo’s ear, nibbling teasingly. When nothing but panting came from the fae he bucked his hips, hitting Bilbo’s prostate. “Well?”

Bilbo nodded frantically, drool slipping down the corner of his mouth. He lowered Bilbo down back onto his hands. “Which one?”

Fili and Kili were presented in front of him like prizes. And Bilbo reached both hands out and stroked them. He slipped his tongue out over one cock then flitted to the other. He would suck one down to the hilt while rubbing the other against his cheek before returning the favor to the other giving equal treatment as Thorin moved mind blowingly hard into his ass only to pull out when he was close to cumming, waiting for a while before delving back inside to start the process all over again.

Fili and Kili kissed each other and ran their hands over their bodies moaning at the hobbit’s mouth and his working hands. They, themselves started to drink from Bilbo, the sexual act allowing them access to his energies that they mingled with their own.

When they all came Bilbo was too tired to move. They had taken a lot out of him. A lot more than anticipated. So when he couldn’t even really lift his head, they moved him farther up the bed and all three wrapped around him. While he slept Kili spoke up softly, looking so much better than when they first entered the home. “I like him.”

“Mmm, me too.” Fili ran a lazy hand over Kili enjoying the afterglow. “He’s clean, willing, has the best taste we’ve ever had and...”

“And?” Kili nipped at Fili’s braids

“He’s something.” Fili looked to Thorin. “Can we keep him?”

Thorin had his chin resting on top of Bilbo’s head. “We’ll have to be careful with him. I believe we were a bit too greedy today.”

“We’ll be careful.” Kili nearly vibrated with anticipation of keeping their new pet.

“The question is now,” Thorin took Fili’s hand and kissed his knuckles. “Will we be keeping him or will he be keeping us?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for prompts for this AU.


End file.
